In a large organization, there may be more than one geographical location at which members of the organization are active. The locations may be different building within an organization's site, different sites within the same town or city, or locations in different countries. A member of an organization feels the level and type of activity around them in a location but has no concept of whether the level or type of activity is the same at another location. This can result in a problem of a disjointed feeling between different locations of an organization.
It is beneficial to have some community connectivity between remote locations. This provides a sense of belonging with the other location or locations while a member is physically at one location.
Cameras can be used to show some forms of activity at limited specific locations but do not provide a picture of the overall activity of members of an organization at more than one location.
The aim of the present invention is to represent activity at more than one remote geographical location. Traditional concepts of time and motion studies may be represented in an abstract form through networked devices on multiple channels. This provides members of the organization with the sense of belonging to the organization as a whole. Such representation also enables customers to be shown the organization at work giving a picture of the dynamics of the whole organization.
It is known to collect and analyse information relating to the time and work performed on a computer for monitoring the activity of users. US patent application Publication U.S. 2001/0003172 discloses a method and system for such monitoring and analysis of users. The collection of data regarding the use of a computer workstation is carried out on the workstation and the data is stored as an isolated data collection. This document also includes a system for data to be exported from a workstation and used in an estimating algorithm or used in statistical analysis.